Mon Frère
by mymy-l
Summary: Sasuke ne vit que pour la vengeance. Obsédé par son frère, il quitte ses amis pour rejoindre Orochimaru et ainsi obtenir de la puissance... Mais un jour, il se fait capturer par l'Akatsuki.. et revois ainsi son frère tant détesté... \ EN SUSPENSION /
1. départ

_Auteur :_ mymy-l

_Titre :_ Mon frère

_Genre :_ Romance

_Rating :_ M

_Type :_ C'est mon premier Ita / Sasu (et ma première fic Naruto en général lol donc soyez indulgent please)... Il y aura donc des relations homosexuels et de l'inceste, ainsi que des relations sexuelles explicites (plus tard). Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseil de passer votre chemin. Merci !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi U.U

_Résumé :_ Sasuke ne vit que pour la vengeance. Obsédé par son frère, il quitte ses amis pour rejoindre Orochimaru et ainsi obtenir de la puissance... Mais un jour, Alors qu'il est à la recherche de L'Akatsuki, il se fait capturer par ces derniers, et peut ainsi revoir celui qu'il déteste tant mais aussi la personne qu'il a le plus aimé : Itachi... Par diverses circonstances, il va devoir supporter sont frère et faire aux sentiments troublants qui l'assaillent.

_Note importante :_ Le chapitre 1 (et uniquement celui-ci lol) est une reprise des épisodes se déroulant dans la vallée de la fin (Combat entre Sasuke et Naruto) , Donc je reprend les dialogues (avec quelques modif'..)C'est d'ailleurs assez dure de faire la narration de cette bataille, de décrire.. mais ceci est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire je trouve. c'est pour planter le décor en gros.. Les autres chapitres sont entièrement de moi par contre ^^

* * *

Playlist :

Ost 3 de Naruto : Grief and sorrow

Ost 1 de Naruto : Sadness and sorrow

* * *

Mon frère

_**Chapitre 1 (Départ)**_

Naruto continuait à courir à une vitesse folle après son ami, sautant d'arbre en arbre, l'appelant, criant à plein poumon, mais n'obtenant pour unique réponse que le bruit des feuilles crissant à chacune de ses grandes enjambées éreintantes.

**- Sasuke !** appelait-il encore et toujours.

Le blond ne comprenait plus, que ce passait-il? pourquoi son ami fuyait-il ainsi?

Et ce funeste rire qui résonnait au creux de ses oreilles, était-ce véritablement celui de Sasuke? Le jeune homme avait du mal à y croire...

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla plus qu' interminable, les 2 jeunes hommes débouchèrent au cœur d'une somptueuse vallée parcourue d'un fleuve et d'une cascade où 2 statues gigantesques se faisaient face.

Le jeune Uchiwa s'était arrêté au sommet de la sculpture de son ancêtre : Madara... Naruto, lui, lui faisait front, à plusieurs mètres de là.

**- Sasuke !** Continuait d'hurler le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, d'une voix où la fatigue et l'essoufflement perçaient malgré tout.

Le dit Sasuke lui tournait le dos, semblant ne pas écouter ses paroles, s'en allant dans la direction opposée.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, regarde-moi !**

Le brun stoppa tout geste et se retourna enfin vers son homologue, son visage portant la marque d'Orochimaru.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hn?** Fit enfin le détenteur du Sharingan, d'un ton blasé. **C'est à ton tour de me convaincre de revenir... Est-ce que je me trompe?**

En effet, pratiquement tous les ninjas du village de Konoha s'étaient mobilisés pour sauver Sasuke, remuant ciel et terre, combattant les sbires d'Orochimaru et risquant leur vie... Sakura avait essayé elle aussi de ramener celui qu'elle aimait... Mais sa tentative fut aussi veine que les autres. Personne n'avait pu lui faire entendre raison, et tout reposait sur les épaules du Jinchuriki désormais. Il l'avait promis...

Les larmes de Sakura-chan hantaient encore la mémoire du blond... Non... il ne pouvait échouer.

**- Je l'ai pourtant déjà dit à Sakura, à présent, ne vous occupez plus de moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive,** ricana le brun, **si tu voyais la tête que tu fais...**

_"Comment Sasuke à-t-il pu autant changé? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu... il disait vouloir protéger les gens qui lui étaient chers... combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé?..." _pensa Naruto avec incompréhension.

**- Pourquoi ? Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi, Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te rallier à nos ennemis, pour quelle raison t'es devenu comme ça Sasuke ?!**

La voix du plus jeune résonna.

Le brun fut étonné une seconde, avant de se reprendre :

**- Quoi que je fasse ou quoi que je décide, ça ne te regarde d'aucune façon Naruto. J'ai décidé de suivre ma propre voie.. et je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de ma route, et surtout pas toi. A présent, je vais être franc avec toi, le village de Konoha ne représente plus rien pour moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Alors laisses moi !**

Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans le regard de Naruto à ce moment : l'étonnement tout d'abord, suivi de la colère... qui laissa place à une profonde tristesse. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour poursuivre son co-équipier... il avait laissé ses amis derrière lui... Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee... tant de personne... ses amis, il ne savait même pas si ils étaient encore en vie... tout ça pour sauver une personne n'ayant pas envie de l'être?

**- Tous nos amis, tous sans exception, ils ont risqué leur vie, tout ça pour te ramener chez nous...**

**- Bravo à eux, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? **répondit Sasuke, avant de tourner le dos et de battre en retraite sans se départir de son calme légendaire.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ?! Tu te fiches des sacrifices qu'ont fait tes compagnons de Konoha ? **Demanda le plus jeune avec hargne, tout en bondissant sur son homologue, projetant ainsi Sasuke à terre, retombant à califourchon sur ce dernier, avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Naruto était déçu, en colère et essoufflé.

Sasuke cracha le sang qui dégoulinait maintenant de ses lèvres à la figure du Blond.

**- Mes compagnons, c'est une blague? Laisses moi rire, ces gens là ne sont rien pour moi. Ce n'est pas grâce à eux que je deviendrais fort. Orochimaru, lui, me donnera les moyens d'atteindre mon but.**

**- Redescend un peu sur terre,** rétorqua Naruto avec irritation, **C'est lui qui a tué le 3ème Hokage, et si on ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait aussi détruit le village dans la foulé ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'un homme comme lui te fera progresser sans rien te demander en contre-partie ? Toutes ses belles paroles ne sont là que pour t'appâter afin de récupérer ton corps ! La voie que tu prends est sans retour, tu y perdras plus que tu ne le crois ! Moi je vois clair dans son jeu, et il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller sans rien faire !**

**- Tout ça n'a aucune importance à présent. Je suis près à tout sacrifier pour atteindre mon objectif. Et si tu comptes te mettre en travers de mon chemin, alors tant pis pour toi ! **Sourit le brun.

**- Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement ! Je vais te ramener avec moi de grès ou de force.**

Sasuke ricana une fois de plus.

**- Quoi, je peux savoir ce qui t' fait rire?? **Demanda le porteur de Kyubi.

**- Je rigole pour les mêmes raisons que toi à notre dernière rencontre.**

**- Notre dernière rencontre?**

**- ... Rien qu'à l'idée de m'affronter, tu étais surexcité, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et ton envie de combattre avait pris le dessus.**

**- Au début oui je l'avoue. Cependant, je voulais affronter le vrai Sasuke, mais tu étais différent, **fit l'Uzumaki, encore à Califourchon sur l'autre jeune homme. **Ce jour là ton comportement était... ce n'était pas toi. Encore maintenant, je ne te comprend pas.**

**- Mets toi dans la tête que je me moque de ce que tu penses.**

Sasuke fit relever l'autre d'une seul pression de main. Le soulevant du sol, comme si cela ne lui demandé pas plus d'effort, il ressentait déjà la puissance d'Orochimaru en lui... Naruto ne pu réagir quand il se pris un violent coup à l'estomac, se faisant projeter dans le lac.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier remonta à la surface avant de s'élancer vers le brun.

**- Ouvres un peu les yeux, regardes ce que tu es devenu !**

**- C'est déjà le cas, je suis conscient de mes actes. J'ai fini par comprendre qui j'étais : je n'ai rien à voir avec des gens comme vous. Mener une vie paisible ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté le village et c'est pour ça que je me suis mis en quette de puissance. Contrairement à vous, ma vie n'est pas tourné vers l'avenir... mais vers le passé ! J'ai fini par le comprendre.**

Le combat s'entama avec des lancés de kunaïs (le brun maitrisait parfaitement cet art), des esquives.... essoufflant toujours un peu plus le jeune blond qui se retrouva pris au piège contre un rocher.

**- Alors Sasuke, je dois savoir, est-ce que tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dis ?**

**- Oui je suis sérieux. Vous êtes faibles, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.... Katon , le feu du dragon !**

Naruto esquiva de peu l'attaque de son assaillant, le rouant de coups sans pour autant pouvoir le faire tomber.

**- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? **Commença le brun,** J'avoue que je suis déçu.. l'avantage c'est que vue ton niveau, je n'ai pas besoin de m'en servir...**

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?**

**- Apparemment tu ne t'en ais pas aperçu. Mais depuis le début, je n'ai pas pas encore utilisé le Sharingan !**

**- Ne me sous estime pas ! **Ragea le blond tout en essayant une fois de plus de mettre son poing dans la figure de Sasuke.

**- Tu n'y arrivera pas de cette façon. Tu sais pourquoi? Tu n'a pas assez de haine ! Les années que j'ai passé auprès de vous ne m'ont servi à rien. Ça m'a fait perdre du temps dans ma quête de puissance !! **Fit Sasuke tout en rouant de coup son ami. **Afin d'atteindre mon but. Car vois-tu, je vais avoir bientôt besoin de toutes mes forces, de toute ma haine et de détermination, et ce dans l'unique but d'égaler mon frère. Mais dis moi, ce ne serais pas à toi d'ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toute? Lors de notre dernier combat on nous à interrompu. Mais cette fois ça n'arrivera pas ! Regardes bien... je vais te montrer la véritable force du Sharingan ! **L'Uchiwa activa ses yeux rouge sang.

**- Comme tu veux.. mais dans ce cas, moi aussi je vais y aller sérieusement. Tu es sensé avoir une vision plus claire lorsque tu utilises ton Sharingan, pas vrai? Alors ouvres grand les yeux et regardes mon Nindo.. Multiclonage supra !**

**- C' n'est pas en créant plus de clone que tu pourras me vaincre ! **Le nukenin fonça droit sur la dizaine de clones qu'avait crée l'autre jeune homme, les exterminant un à un.

**- Espèce de...**

**- ... Avec mon Sharingan je sais immédiatement qui est le vrai au premier coup d'œil**, ricana Sasuke. **J'ai fais exprès de me prêter à ton petit jeu... Je ne retiendrais plus mes coups. **Il projeta son ami dans les airs : **Katon, boule de feu suprême ! ...J'espère bien que je me trompe, et que tu n'étais pas sérieux, parce que si c'est ça ton niveau après tout ce que tu as dis sur ton soit disant Nindo.. Tu me prend encore pour un de tes pseudo-compagnons ou quoi? Parce que si c'est vraiment le cas, ça veux dire que tu es trop irrécupérable !**

Le combat repris de plus belle entre les 2 protagonistes.

**- Arrête de tourner autour du pot !** continua Sasuke. **Bat toi sérieusement, monsieur le ninja catastrophe n°1 ! **

Une fois de plus, Naruto fut projeté dans le lac avec puissance.

_" Moi Sasuke Uchiwa je suis près à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour accomplir ma destiné... quoi qu'il puisse arriver.. je dois obtenir de la puissance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vis pour la vengeance !"_

Naruto remonta à la surface en toussotant, se rendant compte que Sasuke se battait sérieusement... il ne pouvait le croire.

**- Tout ça reviendrait à dire que.. je ne représente pas grand chose à tes yeux Sasuke ?! Pas même un véritable ami ? Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble dans l'équipe, ça ne représente rien pour toi, hein? **

**- Ce n'était pas inutile, **répondit le brun, les yeux clos, au sommet de la statue, **car vois-tu Naruto à mes yeux, tu es devenu un ami... mon meilleur ami.**

**- C'est vrai? je suis devenu ton ami? ... Mais alors expliques moi ! **

**- Justement, ça explique. C'est exactement pour cette raison que je veux t'éliminer, justement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.**

**- Je ne comprend toujours rien. Mais j'ai compris que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi. C'est bien ça Sasuke??**

Les 2 s'élancèrent, courant l'un vers l'autre, près à l'impact... qui ne se fit pas attendre, chacun bloquant l'attaque de l'autre.

L'ainé repris :

**- Comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, en réalité tu attendais ce moment avec impatience toi aussi, pas vrai? Ni Sakura, ni Kakashi ne sont là pour nous interrompre. Personne ne va nous mettre des battons dans les roues cette fois. ...C'est le moment d'en finir une fois pour toute ! Je vais t'anéantir Naruto !! Les mille oiseaux !!**

**- Vraiment quel imbécile ! Je te donne ma parole que même si je dois te rouer de coups et te traîner par les cheveux, tu entends Sasuke, je te ramènerais au village !!! **Cria le blond avec férocité. **Multiclonage supra ! Rasengan !!**

Le choc fut si puissant qu'il créa une déflagration, Naruto et Sasuke furent projeté à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

_"Ce n'est pas vrai... je n'y crois pas"_, pensa le plus jeune.

_"Alors là il m'a bien eu.. il a pu repousser ma technique des mille oiseaux à pleine puissance.. Ca ne sert à rien si nos techniques s'annulent comme tout à l'heure..."_

_"Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute, Tu es très sérieux, Sasuke... Tu as vraiment essayé d'en finir avec moi.. mon meilleur ami. Sasuke.."_

Le visage du plus âgé était maintenant recouvert de marques d'un noir de jais.

**- Katon, la balsamine !! **

Des dizaines de petites boules de feu volèrent en direction du Jinchuriki... L'Uchiwa apparue alors comme par magie en face du blond, lui lançant de puissants coups.

_" ... Sasuke, j'ai toujours su que tu étais seul, au début, je me souviens, j'étais soulager de voir que je n'étais pas seul, seul dans ce cas. Mais, j'étais surtout content, en fait, j'ai voulu te parler tout de suite .. mais.. mais bon sang, je ne suis pas arrivé à t'adresser la parole : tu savais toujours tout faire, en plus, tout le monde t'aimait et t'appréciait. En fait, on était trop différent tous les deux, c'était dur à avaler, alors j'ai fait de toi mon rival. Je ne voulais rien te céder. Je l'ai décidé parce qu'on me traitait toujours de perdant... même quand on a formé l'équipe n°7, c'était pareil. J'étais toujours très entêté, et je ne disais pas ce que je pensais vraiment, mais en fait, je voulais devenir comme toi Sasuke. Je t'admirais. C'est... C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, quand tu as dit que tu voulais vraiment te battre avec moi, ce jour là.. j'étais vraiment content. Pour la toute première fois, tu reconnaissais ma valeur. Toi et moi, on avait pas besoin de se battre pour se comprendre. Il suffisait d'un regard. A ce moment là, même si on ne le disait pas à voix haute, on savait qu'on était devenu ami... mais maintenant, je ne sais même pas si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. Que j'étais ton meilleur ami. J'étais peut-être le seul à y croire, quelle naïveté de croire qu'on était ami."_

**- C'est trop tard mon pauvre Naruto ! Tu entends ! **

_" J'ignore pourquoi... je ne comprend pas trop mais... moi vivant, jamais, jamais je ne laisserais Orochimaru mettre la main sur toi bon sang !!"_

**- C'est fini. **reprit le nukenin.

Une étrange fumée orange s'éleva alors tout autour de Naruto, l'enveloppant, caressant ça peau. Il fit lâcher prise à Sasuke.

_"C'est quoi toute cette puissance? ce chakra rouge? D'où tire-t-il une telle force? ...Sa blessure à l'épaule, elle se referme à vu d'œil ! C'est impossible."_

Naruto releva lentement la tête dévoilant ces yeux rouges, munis de petites fentes ainsi que ses crocs acérés, un air fou et exorbité plaqué sur le visage.

L'eau tournoyait autour de lui ..

**- Tout au fond de toi qui es-tu vraiment Naruto hein? **

**- Je suis ton meilleur ami et c'est bien pour ça que je ne vais pas te laisser rejoindre Orochimaru et c'est même pour ça que je suis près à te briser bras et jambes pour t'en empêcher !!**

Le jinchuriki frappa de sa main la surface du lac, projetant par la même Sasuke qu'il frappa maintes et maintes fois sans que l'autre ne puisse aucunement se défendre, il encaissait, essayant des techniques mais qui n'aboutissait contre le "monstre" qu'était devenu sont ami. Le brun n'allait pas faire long feu à ce train là...

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sasuke? j'espère pour toi que tu as repris tes esprits ! J'espère pour toi que c'est le cas, sinon je vais te ramener après t'avoir mis dans un tel état que tu ne pourras plus bouger !**

- **...Tais toi, tu veux..** L'Uchiwa avait du mal à prononcer le moindre mot la moindre phrase.** Toi qui n'a pas de famille, dis moi... Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre? Toi qui as toujours était tout seul depuis l'enfance, qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ma situation !** fit Sasuke durement, avec une colère non feinte. **C'est quand on a des liens très forts que l'on souffre. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir à la perte d'un être cher Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !!** Fit-il, hors de lui, renversant le blond. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus face à face, sur le lac.

**- Au fond tu as raison.. je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça ressemble d'avoir une véritable famille, mais... quand j'étais avec Iruka-sensei, je m'imaginais parfois ce que ça pouvait être. Je me disais qu'avoir un père, ça devait être un peu comme ça. Et quand je suis avec toi, avoir un frère, ça doit être comme ça..**

**- Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi? **Sasuke ne comprenais pas.

**- Parce que j'ai enfin réussi à créer des liens avec quelqu'un, avec toi! Et c'est pour ça, que je vais t'arrêter bon sang !**

L'ainé eut un regard triste.

**- C'est trop tard Naruto.** Fit-il tout en rattachant sont bandeau frontal, signe qu'il allait se battre loyalement et pour une raison qu'il jugeait juste. **Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Viens, je t'attend... Tu l'auras voulu Naruto ! Puisque c'est comme ça je n'ai plus qu'à couper à tout jamais ces liens.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "couper les liens" ? Alors, explique moi pourquoi tu portes le bandeau du village de Konoha? **Dit Naruto, froid.

**- C'est bon, je reconnais que tu es devenu très fort, car comme moi, tu as beaucoup souffert de la solitude, mais, toutes ces souffrance m'ont au moins appris que la solitude nous rend plus fort. C'est pourquoi, une fois que j'aurais coupé nos liens, je deviendrais encore plus fort que maintenant. Très bien, je vais me battre te considèrant comme un égal.. mais je sais que tu n'arriveras jamais à faire une seule éraflure à mon bandeau frontal, **sourit-il, **ça fait parti des choses qui ne changent pas.**

**- De toute façon, quoi que je dise apparemment ça ne sert à rien. **

**- Bon, on a assez discuté, tu ne trouves pas? Maintenant si on commençait à se battre pour de bon? ...Allez!**

Le duel redoubla en intensité, les attaques se faisant plus rapprochées. Chacun faisant de son mieux, toujours avec cette extraordinaire puissance tirée du désespoir... ils n'écoutaient ce qui se passait autour.. Naruto acceptait la puissance de Kyubi courant à une vitesse folle, alors que Sasuke développait ses Sharingan.

_"Je le vois, tout à l'heure j'en étais incapable, mais maintenant je peux l'observer. Je vois clairement ses mouvements" _, pensa l'ainé tout en évitant les attaques éclaires de l'autre.

_"Il ne bouge pas du tout comme tout à l'heure.. Mais le principal, c'est que j'arrive à.. je n'ai pas le choix, que j'arrive à le battre bon sang !" _Cogita le blond.

**- Allez !**

_"Mon corps s'est peut-être habitué à la marque maudite.. en observant les pulsations de force qui se dégagent de son corps quand il bouge, j'arrive à deviner à l'avance ses prochains mouvements! Grâce à mes yeux, je vais pouvoir économiser mon chakra. La marque demande trop d'énergie.. en me servant de mes yeux, pour prévoir ses prochaines actions, et aussi en synchronisant bien mes attaques.."_

La lutte continua de plus belle.

_" Ce n'est pas bon, il prévoit tous mes mouvements, ce n'est pas vrai !" _se désespéra le Jinchuriki.

Des dizaines de clones blonds sortir de l'eau comme catapultés à des vitesses faramineuses, troublant la surface calme du lagon, attaquant le traitre qui les évitait avec agilité, les détruisant un à un... Mais il y en avait tellement...

**- Katon, le feu du dragon !**

La puissante technique détruisit tout sur son passage laissant Naruto au pied du brun, face contre terre, à bout, et blesser..

**- Sa-su-ke..**

**- Tais-toi !** paniqua ce dernier, les yeux grands ouverts. **C'est trop tard Naruto, C'est bien trop tard ! Tu entends !** Il propulsa l'autre la tête la première dans le sol puis le laissa glisser lentement dans l'eau, sonné.

L'Uchiwa tomba à quatre pattes, exténué.

C'est alors que Kyubi se réveilla... Une épaisse fumée orangeatre entoura une fois encore le blond, mais avec plus d'intensité qu'auparavant.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?** murmura Sasuke, s'avançant. Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, un poing s'abattit sur son visage lisse.

Une puissance sans précédent s'était emparé du plus jeune.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... même si je prévois ses mouvements... c'est à croire que son chakra agi selon sa propre volonté ! Même mes yeux ne suffisent plus ! Ce chakra n'est pas un chakra ordinaire... Je vois.. Je constate que tu possèdes des pouvoirs spéciaux!"_

**- Je viens seulement de le comprendre ! **Dit-il tout en enchainant les techniques.

_"Je dois me calmer. Tant que je reste à distance, il ne peux pas m'atteindre.." _Mais il se trompait lourdement, recevant une attaque longue distance... _"Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est surnaturel.. J'arrive à peine à esquiver." _Il n'avait plus le choix désormais.. non, plus du tout. Il devait y faire appel...

**- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.. ça alors.. et si finalement je me décidais à utiliser cette puissance?! Par contre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui risque de m'arriver.. mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, hn, Naruto ?!**

Les traces noirs provenant de la marque d'Orochimaru s'étendirent peu à peu sur la peau de Sasuke, la recouvrant entièrement, devenant grises. Ces cheveux poussèrent et devinrent d'un gris-violacé à leur tour.

**- Je reconnais que tu es spécial mais tu vois, moi-même je suis encore plus spécial que toi! **Un ricanement de mépris et d'arrogance se fit entendre.

_"Sasuke.."_

**- Spécial tu dis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?? Tu veux parler de ton apparence c'est ça ?! **

**- Je ne perdrais jamais face à toi. **Cette phrase énerva Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes - qui n'en étaient plus tellement à présent - attaquèrent simultanément sous une pluie de roches.. Mais la force de Sasuke fut plus puissante que celle du démon. D'immenses ailes poussèrent au dos de l'Uchiwa.

**- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive??**

_"Ce corps.. je n'ai plus une minute à perdre si je ne veux pas que cette force prenne le dessus et ne me fasse disparaitre" _, pensa l'ancien brun, pressé d'en finir.

_"Je ne sens plus ma main gauche, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.."_

**- Apparemment, toi aussi Naruto, tu prends des risques avec ce pouvoir. Savais-tu que cet endroit s'appelle la Vallée de la fin? C'est le cadre idéal pour notre combat.. n'est-ce pas, mon ami?... Pardon, c'est vrai, j'oubliais.. l'heure n'est pas aux beaux discours. Terminons-en une fois pour toute avec ce combat. Avec tous les combats ! Moi j'en ai un autre qui m'attend. Les mille oiseaux !**

**- Rasengan !**

La collision entraina une gigantesque boule noir détruisant la roche, creusant l'eau... A l'intérieur, le temps été figer.. les souvenirs fusés..

La sphère dût finalement imploser sous la pression, puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'un blond meurtri et évanoui au sol ainsi qu'un brun, ayant retrouvé son apparence originel, debout à quelques pas de là.

Le soleil percé les nuages sombres, le lac retrouvait peu à peu son calme d'entant.

Le bandeau frontal du Nukenin tomba au sol dans un tintement... finalement, le blond y était arrivé.. à l'atteindre.

**- Écoutes Naruto.. Je suis.. **

Dans l'air chargé d'amertume et de tristesse, l'astre laissa place aux larmes du ciel, les petites gouttes frôlant les 2 corps éreintés et se transformant en averse, nettoyant la douleur du combat, des non-dits et des au-revoir.

Sasuke ressenti soudain une douleur à l'épaule avant de tomber à genoux, crachant du sang. Il n'en pouvait plus... Ce combat l'avait épuisé plus que de raison.

Sa tête se retrouva penché au dessus de celle de son ami, toujours inconscient. Le brun le fixait, les gouttes d'eau coulant le long de ses joues, se mêlant en fait à ses larmes cachés...

_À suivre..._

* * *

Bon.. j'avoue c'est pas le must x), et je n'ai pas fait grand chose à part la narration, mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite sera plus "attrayante" , c'était juste pour planter le décor on va dire xD

La suite paraitra demain ou après-demain, enfin si ça vous plait biensûr sinon faut le dire!


	2. malêtre

Voici le chapitre 2, plus court, si il est vraiment nul, dîtes-le moi, et je ne continuerais peut-être pas cette fic, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à Naruto donc, je ne sais pas trop.. sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

_Playlist:_

Coldplay - The scientist

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 (mal-être)**_

Sasuke courrait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures - Était-ce plusieurs jours? - sans ne s'être arrêté ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois. La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses jambes, de ses membres, l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, et cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Oui... la souffrance physique était un doux délice à côté du supplice moral qui menaçait de déborder de son cœur.

Il avait finalement réussi.. quitter Konoha, ses amis, son meilleur ami... sa vie. Il y était arriver. Alors pourquoi la victoire avait-elle ce goût si amer? Elle coulait au fond de sa gorge tel un poison qui prenait lentement possession de son cœur pour l'enfermer dans un étau.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Comment? Tout cela était une fois de plus de la faute de ce frère qu'il haïssait tant... Itachi avait détruit sa vie en a peine quelques secondes, et alors qu'il n'était plus présent, il continuait à l'anéantir à petit feu.

Petit à petit, après le drame que Sasuke avait connu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il s'était reconstruit. Il avait reformé une famille avec la team Kakashi, une véritable famille sur qui il pouvait compter, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais alors, son frère était réapparu...

Et pourquoi? Pour s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, à Naruto. À ce moment là... le brun avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis bien longtemps déjà.

La jalousie.

La jalousie l'avait tiraillé à cet instant. Lui, qui ne passait un jour sans repenser à ses défunts parents, à sa douloureuse vengeance... et son frère - ce traitre - qui l'avait ignoré, qui n'était même pas venu pour lui mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il en été malade. Malade de jalousie, de honte d'être ainsi insignifiant aux yeux de son aîné.

Alors, oui, il se devait d'apparaître enfin à ses yeux, de ne plus être ce petit être faible, misérable, qui ne pouvait tenir plus de quelques secondes face à Itachi. Et ce n'était pas en restant au village caché de la feuille qu'il pouvait accomplir sa destinée.

Il devait devenir puissant et tuer Itachi... non... le torturer comme lui l'avait été toutes ces années, le faire souffrir... beaucoup d'images se matérialisaient dans la tête du plus jeune... chacune d'entre elles destinaient à martyriser de plus vieux. Ensuite, quand sa peine se serait alors tarie, alors, il pourrait enfin achever l'autre tel un vulgaire animal.

Sa mère lui manquait tant. Elle, si douce, si aimante... comment pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à enlever la vie à un tel ange? Sasuke se souvenais du doux parfum de fleur d'orangé que portait la jeune femme le matin de... il se rappelait de ses tendres baisées sur le front. Parmi tous, il aurait donné sa vie pour la sauver. Elle. Le sang qui avait taché son beau visage ce soir là hantait encore ces nuits. Il aurait pu tout supporter. La mort de n'importe qui mais pas de la femme la plus douce qu'il eu jamais connu dans sa courte existence.

Le jeune brun avait honte d'avouer cela mais... si Itachi s'était contenté de tué les hommes du clan Uchiwa... même son père... alors il aurait nourrit une rancœur moins forte à l'égard de son frère. Mais les femmes et les enfants, quelle utilité? Sasuke aurait préféré mourir avec eux que de vivre avec ce poids, bien qu'il ne fut pas responsable du massacre, son ainé l'était. Cet aîné que le jeune adulé tant auparavant, qu'il prenait comme modèle... quelle connerie oui!

Sasuke secoua la tête. Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, ses pensées étaient malheureusement aussi actives. Il s'arrêta près d'un cour d'eau pour s'abreuver...

xxx

**Quelque part, dans le repère de l'Akatsuki**

La grotte était sombre, et l'on ne pouvait distinguer seulement les quelques formes qui s'y dessinaient. Pourtant, chaque membre présent savait l'identité de chacun.

Le mystérieux Zetsu se trouvait aux côtés de Konan, fidèle à elle-même, froide et ne bougeant d'un iota. À leur droite se trouvait Kisame, toujours en train de lustrer sa longue épée Samehada. Deidara, le nukenin d'Iwa, n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses longs cheveux blonds à la grande exaspération d'Itachi, qui en avait marre de supporter les blablateries de son compagnon qui "bavardait" avec Sasori bien que celui-ci ne prononçait aucun mot. Tobi et Pein ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour...

Ce dernier pris la parole, une fois que le silence régna.

**- Nous sommes réunis ici pour faire le point quant aux Bijûs... Aucun n'est encore en notre possession. Il faut mettre les bouchés doubles et préparer l'extraction d'Ichibi, Le temps presse. Le Sannin Jiraya est à nos trousses et nous recherche. Plus le temps passe, plus il se rapproche de nous. Mais une autre nouvelle m'amène ici ce soir.**

Il reprit après une rapide interruption.

**- C'est à propos du village de Konoha.**

Tout le monde se fit attentif.

**- En effet, d'après mes sources, nous venons d'apprendre que le Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto a été admis à l'hôpital, dans un état des plus grave. Et vous savez que ceci nous importe puisqu'il est le détenteur de Kyûbi...**

**- Que s'est-il passé?** Demanda Deidara, toujours aussi impétueux, mais qui posa la question que tout le monde avait en tête à l'instant.

**- Il s'est battu. Et a perdu, même en faisant appel à son démon, de toute évidence.**

**- Et contre qui a-t-il combattu?** Questionna Zetsu à son tour.

**- Sasuke Uchiwa.**

À l'instant même où Pein eut fait de prononcer ce nom que les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent durant un instant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. La conversation qui au départ ne l'intéressait pas, avait dorénavant toute sont attention.

**- Sasuke Uchiwa est parti de Konoha. Le Jinchuuriki voulait l'en empêcher alors l'autre s'est battu et l'a laissé presque pour mort. Tout ça pour rejoindre Orochimaru.**

Une fois de plus Itachi perdit son sang-froid, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses pupilles.

**- Pourquoi?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander bien qu'ayant retrouvé son calme et son impassibilité, du moins en apparence.

**- A ton avis? De toute évidence, ton jeune frère est devenu un Nukenin et à rejoint les rangs de celui qui nous cause le plus de problèmes, à savoir Orochimaru, pour une seule simple et bonne raison : Toi... **

**- ...**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir faire attention... Sasuke est quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier à présent.**

Ils s'organisèrent durant encore plusieurs minutes, avant que chacun ne regagne son poste.

Itachi, lui, résidait au village caché de la pluie en raison d'une mission, aux côtés de Kisame. Le jeune homme fixait un point, soucieux, au travers des petites fenêtres de l'auberge où ils siégeaient encore pour quelques jours.

xxx

**Dans l'antre d'Orochimaru**

**- Te voilà enfin... Sasuke. Je t'attendais.**

Le brun fixait son nouveau "maître", sûr de lui à présent.

**- Comment trouves-tu l'endroit, charmant n'est-ce pas ?**

L'Uchiwa l'aurait plutôt décrit comme "glauque" mais tout dépendait du point de vue après tout...

**- Je ne suis pas venu pour la décoration.**

**- Hum... oui, je m'en doutais en effet.**

**- ...**

**- Tu as fait le bon choix, mon garçon. La puissance t'attend, et ce n'est qu'à mes côtés que tu réussiras à l'atteindre... Je te présente Kabuto. Tu le connais déjà, n'est-ce pas?**

**- En effet.**

**- Il te montrera tes "appartements". L'entrainement commencera demain.**

**- Bien.**

Le ninja à lunettes entraina Sasuke au travers des longs dédales de couloirs qui semblaient sans fin. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte close, ressemblant à toutes les autres. Kabuto l'ouvrit et fit signe à l'autre d'entrer.

**- C'est ici**, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, avec un sourire en coin.

**- ...**

**- Pas très loquace n'est-ce pas? ... Je te laisse.**

Le détenteur du Sharingan entendit la porte se verrouiller après qu'elle fut fermé. Il soupira.

La petite chambre était sombre et seules 2 bougie l'éclairer, posées sur une table. La pièce semblait vide, sans personnalité. Seul un lit y trônait, collé le long du mur. Sasuke fit le tour du propriétaire et remarqua une pièce attenante qui tenait lieu de salle d'eau. Sur la petite table était posé du pain, de l'eau et une pomme. Rien que le fait de penser à la nourriture lui donna des nausées.

Il se décida à se coucher, une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain.

xxx

_**- Nii-san ... où est passé oncle Fuboku? Pourquoi maman pleure-t-elle?**__ Le petit fit une moue perplexe._

_**- Oncle est parti dans un monde meilleur Sasuke.**_

_**- Mais il va revenir, hein?**_

_**- ... À chaque fois que tu regarderas le ciel, tu pourras le voir.**_

_**- Et toi, Itachi nii-san, Est-ce que tu vas devenir une étoile toi aussi? Est-ce que tu vas me laisser?**_

_Le plus âgé se mit à genou pour être au niveau du petit garçon._

_**- Jamais. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Sasuke. Je serais toujours près de toi petit frère, toujours. **__Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et le pris au creux de ses bras._

Le rêve se métamorphosa doucement... les teintes claires et pastelles se changèrent en des tons pourpres et plus obscurs.

_Le sang jonchait la petite ruelle sous les yeux effarés de Sasuke. La panique et l'angoisse s'emparèrent du jeune qui se mit à courir à perte d'haleine en direction de la demeure de ses parents._

_Une fois arrivé à destination il appela son père et sa mère, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Il finit par ce diriger vers la pièce principale... mais quand il l'ouvrit, une vision d'horreur l'attendait : ses 2 parents, allongés à même le sol, baignant dans leur sang, le regard figé._

_Il vit son frère s'avancer de l'ombre. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien, déboussolé... peut-être que son grand frère pouvait y comprendre quelque chose, lui.... mais ce dernier ne répondait à ses questions.. c'est alors... c'est alors que le jeune graçon comprit doucement... la vérité lui explosant au visage._

_Son frère l'enferma dans un funeste songe ou Sasuke revit la mort de sa famille... il ne pouvait le supporter._

_**- Pourquoi ??**_

_Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne savait plus rien. Son frère avait massacré toute sa famille pour la seule et unique raison d'évaluer ses capacités. Sasuke voulait mourir en cet instant mais il avait peur. Son grand frère lui avait promis.. promis de ne pas l'abandonner._

xxx

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Encore cet affreux cauchemar... jamais donc ne pourrait-il s'en débarrasser? Il s'assit puis se prit la tête entre les mains... le jeune homme finit par se lever puis il prit la lame caché au niveau de ses chevilles. Il hésita un instant, pour enfin se laissé glisser le long du mur, ayant perdu toute volonté.

Il défit lentement les bandages qu'il avait des poignées aux coudes, découvrant une multitude de petites cicatrices striant sa peau. Sasuke fit courir la lame le long de ses avants bras, d'abord calmement, sans appuyer. Puis, il fit pression, et le sang commença à couler le long de ses bras, lui arrachant un sourire. Oui, il allait bien mieux maintenant.

_A suivre._

* * *

J'avoue, c'est un peu court mais avec les partiels, cours et touts ces trucs c'est difficile, mais quand on prend du plaisir à écrire :D voilà, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions ! A bientôt !


	3. Entrainement

_Coucou, _

_je suis de retour après de longs mois d'absence (j'en suis d'ailleurs profondément désolé, mais je me suis expliquée dans l'une de mes reviews, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à cela ^^), tout ce que j'ai a dire, c'est que si certaines personnes ne postent pas dans un délais qui vous convient, il vous suffit de ne lire que les fanfic' terminées, ce qui éviterait plaintes en tout genre. Nous écrivons car nous aimons l'écriture, car c'est un besoin pour nous tout comme l'air ou l'eau (ou comme certaines personnes ont besoin de lire... etc), mais parfois, que ça soit par manque de motivation, d'inspiration, à cause de problèmes personnels ou autre, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le faire et je ne pense pas qu'il est permis à certaines personnes de juger, après tout, nous ne forçons personne à lire... sur ce, si vous êtes toujours là, je vous souhaites un bon chapitre qui parlera de l'entrainement de Sasuke dans l'antre d'Orochimaru qu'on "survolera", _

_bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Chaque jour, chaque jour il se dépassait, allant de plus en plus loin, bravant la fatigue, bravant ses faiblesses, se rapprochant petit à petit de la puissance qu'il recherchait.

Il devait inlassablement s'entrainer pour évoluer. Devenir plus fort était devenu son crédo, le jour, il ne pensait qu'à cela. La rapidité, la force, la résistance, le Ninjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Genjutsu, rien n'était laissait au hasard. S'entrainer. Il ne devait penser qu'à ça. Le jour.

Mais la nuit, ses terreurs refaisaient surface, lui arrachant le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait perdu, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en larmes au milieu de ses draps. Malgré son acharnement, ses cauchemars demeuraient toujours. Toujours aussi clairs, les détails y étaient. Le jeune homme brun essayait de les effacer de sa lame, mais cela ne l'apaisait que peu de temps.

Chaque matin, il se levait, les bras en sang, se soignant, remettant ses bandages pour, juste un peu, cacher la honte qui le tiraillait. Il essayait d'oublier du plus profond de son âme les sentiments qui l'animaient jour après jour : la peine, la tristesse, l'attente, le découragement ... Non. Il devait gommer tous ses sentiments un à un; les uns après les autres il les rayerait d'un coup de lame. Les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir le faisaient reculer dans sa quête de puissance. Il avait su maintes et maintes fois rester impassible, du moins en surface. Là, il devait le devenir, mais à l'intérieur. Les efforts qu'il fournissait l'épuisaient, mais il oublier le reste. Juste un peu.

Il avait grandi beaucoup trop vite. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant de 13 ans et demi. Avait-il déjà eu véritablement une enfance ? Si oui, elle s'était arrêtée prématurément... Oublier, il devait tout oublier.

xxx

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke devait une fois encore s'entrainer au Chidori. Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'Orochimaru le lui demandait.

**- Tu dois dégager bien plus de Chakra au niveau de ta paume, essayer de lui donner une forme**, _Lui avait dit le Sannin_.

L'entrainement l'épuisait, si bien que le soir venue, il tombait sur son lit pour s'y endormir d'une traite. Ensuite, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, après un de ses énièmes cauchemars, pour enfin partir s'entrainer aux aurores, bien avant l'arrivée d'Orochimaru et ainsi de suite... Cette routine s'était installée, et il la suivait scrupuleusement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaine que Sasuke essayait d'améliorer son Chidori. Plus les jours passaient, plus son Chakra augmentait, même si tout cela se déroulait bien trop lentement aux yeux du jeune Uchiwa, il se rapprochait de son objectif. Ensuite, il devait projeter ce Chakra au niveau de ses mains. Jusque là, ça allait. Même si la quantité de Chakra généré était un peu plus dure à contrôler, son Chidori en devenait bien plus destructeur. Le plus dur était de contrôler cette énergie, cette foudre. Lui donner une forme était un exercice dur et demandait toute sa concentration et son acharnement.

Au départ, le jeune Uchiwa parvenait à créer de petites aiguilles d'éclair, mais elles ne tenaient jamais bien longtemps : Le brun les projetait, mais elles s'estompaient avant d'atteindre son adversaire. Malgré ça, la persévérance était son mot d'ordre.

Une jour, Orochimaru était revenu après quelque jour d'absence, accompagné d'une épée d'une brillance immaculée. Le "serpent" l'avait tendu à Sasuke qui l'avait regardé avec étonnement :

**- En quoi est-ce-que ça peut me servir pour mon entrainement ?!**

**- Vois-tu Sasuke, cette épée est une épée Kusanagi. Elle a la particularité d'être incassable. Prend-la.**

Le jeune garçon la pris précautionneusement. Elle était d'une légèreté étonnante et semblait être facile à manier.

**- Maintenant, entraine-toi à faire courir ton Chidori à l'intérieur de l'épée sans qu'il ne dépasse de la lame. Pour cela, il faut un équilibre du Chakra quasi-parfait.**

Sasuke regarda l'épée, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Le jeune essaya de créer un Chidori tout en le faisant glisser de la garde jusqu'à la pointe de la lame. La tâche fut dans un premier temps difficile. Mais, ayant toujours eu une assez bonne maîtrise du Chakra, il réussit bien vite l'exercice, à la grande stupeur d'Orochimaru.

**- C'est donc ça, le génie des Uchiwa...**

Sasuke sentait le regard d'envie que lui lançait son "maître", ceci le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose.

Il ne restait plus qu'au jeune garçon de faire la même chose mais sans l'épée... il ne semblait pas encore près à faire cela mais il savait qu'il y arriverait.

xxx

Les mois d'entrainement continuèrent sans que Sasuke ne se souvienne réellement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans l'antre du serpent. Il ne voyait qu'assez peu la lumière du jour, à part lorsqu'Orochimaru l'entrainait d'un repère à un autre, lui demandant de se battre avec d'autres porteurs de la marque, d'autres Shinobis. Son Sharingan lui donnait un avantage certain et en même temps, il acquérait de l'expérience dans différents genres de combats, avec différents types d'adversaires, et cela lui profitait.

Dans le même temps, il refusait de tuer qui que ce soit. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'approuverait jamais. Ce devait être un acte qui vous déchirait l'âme et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il réservait cela à une seule et unique personne. Pour celle-ci, il n'aurait pas d'état d'âme, pas de pitié, et il l'achèverait sans aucuns remords, le sourire aux lèvres... mais pour ce qui était des autres qu'il combattrait, il ne souhaitait pas voir le sang couler. Voir ça une fois lui avait amplement suffit.

Lors d'un de ses combats, Orochimaru lui enseigna le shunshin no jutsu : une technique de déplacement rapide que le jeune brun pu copier grâce à son Sharingan. Sasuke essayait d'ailleurs de copier le peu de techniques qu'Orochimaru daignait lui montrer. Celle-ci en faisait partie, ainsi que la poigne du serpent spectrale ou quelques autres techniques pouvant servir.

Sasuke s'approchait doucement du but qu'il s'était fixait, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore tout cela lui prendrait mais il se sentait si près du but... Depuis combien de temps était-il partit de son village natal? Depuis combien de temps essayait-il d'oublier ses amis et les liens qu'il avait crée avec eux... ce n'est qu'un soir qu'il se rendit compte que déjà 2 ans s'était écoulés. Déjà le 21 juillet, il avait désormais 15 ans... et avait vieillit bien trop vite. Assis dans sa petite chambre sombre, éclairait d'une unique bougie, il se rendit compte que même en se jour il était seul. Il avait toujours était seul depuis _ce_ jour, ça n'avait pas changé et ça ne changerait jamais.

xxx

**1 an plus tard.**

Ce matin là, Sasuke se leva en sursaut. La chaleur qu'il faisait dans la petite pièce la rendait suffocante si bien que le jeune homme se leva d'un pas chancelant, allant jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Encore un cauchemar. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, essayant de remettre ses idées au clair. En relevant la tête, le brun se vit dans le miroir, soudain, il éprouva un profond malaise ; il ne pu s'empêcher de vomir le peu de nourriture avalé la veille, lui brulant la gorge tel un acide coulant le long de son œsophage et détruisant tout sur son passage. En ce regardant dans la glace l'espace d'un instant, il avait entraperçu son frère. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, pris un Kunaï dans un élan de folie, ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait, puis il attrapa ses cheveux et se trancha plusieurs mèches, dans des gestes rageurs. Il devait les couper, sinon, il allait se transformer en Itachi, ce fut les seules pensées - incohérentes - qui franchissaient son esprit en cet instant.

Après plusieurs minutes où seul son souffle saccadait se faisait entendre, il se prit la tête entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

**- Je vais devenir fou...**

Il n'était pas sortit depuis bien trop longtemps, il semblait faire du surplace et savait qu'il était temps pour lui maintenant. Il devait partir. 3 ans de sa vie. Il avait mis entre parenthèse 3 ans de sa putain de vie pour progresser. Et il y était parvenu, il se sentait près et devait apprendre par lui-même dorénavant. Il ne pouvait rester.

Tellement d'évènements s'était produit cette année là. Tout d'abords l'entrainement : il s'était entrainé sans relâche, essayant d'améliorer ses techniques Katon et Raiton. Il avait réussi - enfin - sa technique consistant à sculpter son Chidori en une grande lame, malheureusement, celle-ci ne pouvait pas allait au delà des 5 mètres. Bien sûr, Il n'avait pas parlé au sannin de cette technique. Mais l'Uchiwa était allé plus loin: Il était parvenu à parfaire son Chidori. Il pouvait désormais le faire non pas uniquement avec sa main mais avec tout son corps.

Ensuite, autre évènement non négligeable, il avait revus son meilleur ami... Naruto. Ce têtu ne l'avait pas oublié, il persévérait et l'avait recherché sans relâche. Quelle stupidité. Comment faire comprendre au blond qu'il ne faisait que le retarder dans sa vengeance. Sasuke avait bien essayé de mentir. De lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas tué uniquement par caprice. Le brun avait fait semblant de s'attaquer au Jinchuriki, à Sakura, ainsi qu'à leurs nouveaux coéquipier et Sensei. Bien sûr l'Uchiwa n'avait pas touché les points vitaux... il aurait pu le faire sans aucun problème évidemment, la précision de son épée Kusanagi étant sans égal et ses techniques d'un niveau élevé. Il espérait juste que Naruto l'oublie. Cette rencontre avait fait plus de mal à Sasuke qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Ce qu'il avait perdu lui éclatait à la figure... Mais il s'était ressaisit. Pour son bien et celui de sa mission.

Aujourd'hui, sa décision était prise. Après s'être lavé et habillé, Sasuke avançait le longs des corridors sans fin, dissimulant son Chakra. Au bout de 5 minutes, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il était résolu. Il était devenu fort... plus fort. Il fit alors jaillir de sa main gauche un Chidori en forme d'épée, la fit traverser le mur d'un geste précis, puis, avec son inséparable épée il découpa la porte qui tomba en morceau. Devant lui se tenait le fourbe Orochimaru, mal en point - déjà. Cette homme était pathétique, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute aux yeux de Sasuke.

**- Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de toi.**

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je n'aime pas trop ce petit chapitre, j'aimerais arriver de suite à Itachi :P ... mais ça ne peut pas arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe, donc bon, il faut faire évoluer les choses comme elle devrait évoluer. Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec l'Aka ? Votre avis ? ^^


End file.
